Yolangé
Het Yolangé '''(Yolangé: '''Onze taal) is de officiële taal van Pandoterré en wordt ook in grote delen van het Land van Okt gesproken, met name Platteland en Klombardije. Fonetiek en samentrekkingsregels Het Yolangé gebruikt het Latijnse alfabet, hoewel er een aantal letters ontbreken. Er zijn twee letterklassen: klinkers en medeklinkers. Ook zijn er een aantal samenklanken van twee letters die samen één klank produceren. Letters worden niet gepatalizeerd: een b'' wordt altijd uitgesproken als een b en een ''d als een d. Het is dus niet net zoals in het Nederlands, dat je deze letters aan het einde van een lettergreep uitspreekt als p en t respectievelijk. De uitspraak van c en k Er zit verschil in de uitspraak van de c ''en de ''k. Beide letters worden ongeveer uitgesproken als de k's in het woord koek. Het verschil is dat er bij een c'' minder lucht over de tong stroomt dan bij een ''k. Hierdoor klinkt een c'' zachter dan een ''k. Dit verschil is ook te zien bij ch en kh, waarbij het ook wat duidelijker is. Als er in een redelijk tempo wordt gesproken is het verschil tussen c'' en ''k lang niet altijd hoorbaar en wordt soms zelfs, ook door mensen die Yolangé als eerste taal hebben, compleet verworpen. Je maakt je hiermee niet minder verstaanbaar. Echter is het wel belangrijk dat je met het uitspraakverschil rekening houdt bij deze twee woorden: *''kuxha'': enorme stomkop *''cuxha'': eerbaar persoon Samentrekkings- en andere letterregels Letters en klanken kunnen veranderen afhankelijk van de letters en klanken eromheen en de positie in een woord. *''é'' komt alleen voor aan het einde van een lettergreep: méru, kuré. Wanneer door bijv. het plaatsen van uitgangen een é'' in het midden van een lettergreep komt te staan, verandert die in ''e: kuren. *Als een é'' achter een ''i komt te staan, verandert de é'' in een a, tenzij de ''i als een y'' wordt uitgesproken (zie Zelfstandige Naamwoorden). *''ee trekt samen tot é''. Eventuele extra regels m.b.t. ''é worden daarna nog toegepast. *Als e'' en ''i achter elkaar komen te staan maar het is niet de bedoeling dat het wordt uitgesproken als ei, dan komt er een trema op de i'': ''eï. *Als er in samengestelde woorden één van de delen met een klinker begint, valt de o''-uitgang van het woord ervoor weg. Grammatica en woordenschat Yolangu woorden hebben vaak vele overeenkomsten met woorden in andere talen. Waarschijnlijk is dit omdat Pandoterré ongeveer in het midden van de Aarde lag en als een centraal handelsgebied werd gebruikt, waardoor er vele verschillende talen met elkaar in aanraking kwamen. Voorbeelden van woorden met een Nederlandse achtergrond zijn: *''stopei: stoppen *''buké:'' boek *''pinga:'' pinguïn *''notulara:'' notularis Yolangu grammatica bestaat uit vele regels, maar is bijna altijd regelmatig. Vervoegingen en verbuigingen gebruiken vrijwel altijd dezelfde uitgangen, en woordvolgorde is erg dynamisch, omdat naamvallen worden gebruikt om de functie van een woord(groep) aan te duiden. Bovendien kan de woordsoort van een woord simpel worden veranderd door de uitgang van het woord erop aan te passen. Bijvoorbeeld: *''animei:'' leven (werkwoord) *''anima:'' organisme (animaat zelfstandig naamwoord) *''animé:'' leven (inanimaat zelfstandig naamwoord) *''animu:'' levend (bijvoeglijk naamwoord of bijwoord) Werkwoorden Het onderwerp van een zin hoeft niet altijd apart vermeld te worden, aangezien dat meestal inbegrepen zit in de uitgang van het werkwoord. Verder wordt het werkwoord vervoegd naar tijd (tegenwoordige tijd, verleden tijd of toekomstige tijd), wijs (infinitief, indicatief of imperatief), getal (enkel- of meervoud) en transitiviteit (actief of medium): yurei: helpen Opmerkelijk is dat de imperatief een verleden tijd heeft, wat je niet zou verwachten, aangezien dat nogal iets weg heeft van het Mosterd-na-de-maaltijdconcept. De spreker geeft hiermee aan dat de aangesprokene iets in het verleden had moeten doen. Een zin als "Ean eyurú!" wordt meestal vertaald als "Had hem/haar toch geholpen!". Soms krijgen werkwoorden in een andere tijd een andere betekenis. Het werkwoord erei (zijn) in de toekomstige tijd wordt arerei (worden). Zelfstandige Naamwoorden Zelfstandige naamwoorden worden verbogen naar naamval (nominatief, datief, accusatief of prepositionalis), animatie (animaat of inanimaat) en getal (enkel- of meervoud): anima: ''organisme ''animé: leven Onder animate woorden worden levende wezens, dode wezens en delen van levende/dode wezens verstaan, zoals: *''kushka:'' kat *''anthra:'' mens/anthropomorf dier *''mana:'' hand *''soma: lichaam *''mortosoma: lijk Onder inanimate woorden worden leveloze dingen, abstracte dingen en concepten verstaan, zoals: *''animé:'' leven *''buké:'' boek *''thané:'' stad *''phobia:'' angst, vrees, fobie (doordat de stam eindigt op i'' verandert de ''é ''in een ''a.) Wanneer iets is gemaakt van iets levends/doods, wordt het als inanimaat beschouwd, tenzij het zelf nog kan leven: *''kartova:'' aardappel (animaat) *''pataté:'' patat (gemaakt van iets animaats, en kan niet meer leven) *''sela:'' (lichaams)cel (animaat) *''soma:'' lichaam (gemaakt van iets animaats, en kan nog leven) Descriptors Bijvoeglijke naamwoorden en bijwoorden worden in het Yolangé als één woordsoort beschouwd: de descriptors. Descriptors worden alleen naar trap verbogen. Het Yolangé kent nog twee trappen die het Nederlands niet kent: de sublatief wordt vertaald met minder en de magnatief wordt vertaald met te, bijvoorbeeld: *''xhus:'' minder goed *''xhuth:'' te goed xhu: goed Descriptors congrueren niet met het woord dat het beschrijft, en staan daarom altijd direct na het woord dat het beschrijft. Als er sprake is van een predicatief, staat de descriptor achter het werkwoord. Bijvoorbeeld: *''buké xhu:'' een goed boek *''erei xhu:'' goed zijn *''Ea era xhu:'' Hij/Zij is goed. Na een sublatief of superlatief kan een woord in de prepositionalis komen om een vergelijking aan te geven. Dat woord staat dan direct na de descriptor. Bijvoorbeeld: *''Ya ero xhur sar:'' Ik ben beter dan jij. *''Sa eré xhus yar:'' Jij bent minder goed dan ik. Bij een magnatief kan een prepositionalis komen om aan te geven waarvoor/voor wie iets bijv. te goed is. Bijvoorbeeld: *''Yai eroi xhuth sari:'' Wij zijn te goed voor jullie. *''Ya echo buken xhuth sari:'' Ik heb een boek dat te goed voor jullie is (letterlijk: Ik heb een voor jullie te goed boek) Tot in het jaar 1950 werd na een magnatief in plaats van een prepositionalis een datief gebruikt. Deze datief werd gezien als meewerkend voorwerp en zou daarom niet per se direct na de descriptor hoeven te staan, maar dit was wel gebruikelijk aangezien er in een zin dat nog een meewerkend voorwerp bij het werkwoord heeft anders verwarring zou kunnen ontstaan over welke datief bij welk woord hoort. Bijvoorbeeld: *''Yai eroi xhuth sami: Wij zijn te goed voor jullie. *''Ya kecho buken xhuth sam eam: Ik geef een boek, dat te goed voor jou is, aan hem/haar (letterlijk: Ik geef een voor jou te goed boek aan hem/haar) *''Ya kecho buken xhuth eam sam:'' Ik geef een boek, dat te goed voor hem/haar is, aan jou (letterlijk: Ik geef een voor hem/haar te goed boek aan jou) *Niet goed is: Ya kecho sam eam buken xhuth ''(Hier zouden beide datieven bij het werkwoord horen, wat tot hilarische misverstanden kan leiden) Omdat veel mensen deze simpele kwestie toch fout deden is in de Grote Yolangu Grammaticahervorming van 1950 deze datief vervangen door een prepositionalis. Persoonlijke en bezittelijke voornaamwoorden Omdat het onderwerp van een zin meestal besloten ligt in het werkwoord, worden persoonlijke voornaamwoorden in de nominatief niet vaak gebruikt. Of de spreker deze wil gebruiken om zijn zin bijv. duidelijker te maken, is aan hemzelf. De persoonlijke voornaamwoorden worden als volgt verbogen: Technisch gezien hebben de eerste en tweede persoon ook nog inanimate vormen, namelijk ''yé en sé respectievelijk. Deze zouden moeten worden gebruikt als de spreker of de aangesprokene iets inanimaats is. Dit gebeurt vooral in gedichten, maar sinds robots in het derde millenium hun opkomst hebben genomen, wordt sé ook gebruikt als de spreker het tegen een robot heeft en yé als de spreker een robot is. Naast de gebruikelijke persoonlijke voornaamwoorden in de eerste en tweede persoon zijn er ook nog acht samenstellingen tussen de twee om duidelijker te maken wie er wordt/worden bedoeld: *''yosa/soya:'' ik en jij *''yosai/soiya:'' ik en jullie *''yoisa/soyai:'' wij en jij *''yoisai/soiyai:'' wij en jullie Al deze samenstellingen kunnen worden vertaald in het Nederlands met het woord wij en worden beschouwd als eerste persoon meervoud, en persoonsvormen worden daarom ook op die manier vervoegd: *''Yosa eroi:'' Wij zijn (letterlijk: Ik en jij zijn) Dit is opmerkelijk, aangezien sommige van deze vormen grammaticaal gezien niet meervoud zouden zijn zonder de uitgang ''-i''. Ook wordt het eerste woord in een samenstelling normaliter niet verbogen in getal, wat hier wel gebeurt. Het is nog onduidelijk hoe deze onregelmatigheden de taal hebben weten in te dringen. Bezittelijke voornaamwoorden worden simpelweg gevormd met de uitgang ''-u'': Normaal woorden descriptors niet naar getal vervoegd, maar ook hier is weer een uitzondering te vinden. Het Yolangé kent geen onpersoonlijke voornaamwoorden. In onpersoonlijke zinnen wordt het onderwerp gewoonweg weggelaten en het werkwoord staat in de infinitief en helemaal aan het begin van de zin, vaak gevolgd door een ACI: *''Motei san vorei: Het is nodig dat jij eet (letterlijk: Moeten jou eten) (gebruikelijker: ''Moté vorei: Jij moet eten) Sommige zinnen die in het Nederlands onpersoonlijk zijn, zijn dat in het Yolangé niet: *''Claideï regnai: Het regent (letterlijk: De wolken regenen) Samenstellingen In samenstellingen krijgt het eerste woord de uitgang ''-o en daarna komt direct het tweede woord, zonder spatie. Als een samenstelling bestaat uit meerdere woorden, krijgen alle woorden behalve het laatste de uitgang ''-o'': *''mortu:'' dood *''soma:'' lichaam *''mortosoma:'' lijk *''vlaminé:'' verbranding *''mortosomovlaminé:'' crematie